


I Found You

by Yaybrains



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Morning Routines, POV First Person, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaybrains/pseuds/Yaybrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Person POV through Wallace's eyes.<br/>Wallace gets called to Dewford, and meets someone important, though he can't recognise them. Not feeling himself, he tries to figure out why and hopes to meet them again.</p>
<p>(Another excuse to write about how damn fine Steven Stone is, not even sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Must be Wallace

**Author's Note:**

> Inside my head, this is set just as Wallace takes over the position of gym leader at Sootopolis City. Started as small idea and snowballed. These two are so easy to write about, squee!
> 
> Potential for M rating in later chapters?

 

Milotic woke me early, nudging her head against my own. For such a radiant Pokémon, her attitude often fell far from beautiful. Thankfully I'm a morning person, or she might have soured my mood. I patted her head with one hand, gently stroking her rosy fins with the other. Sitting up finally, I stretched all of the knots out of my back and shoulders; I must stop sleeping so awkwardly, it's getting painful. She kindly escorted me to the kitchen, such a helpful darling today. I prepared her breakfast before my own, not wanting to deal with her diva attitude, there was far too much to do today. After she was settled into her dish, I poured myself a bowl of sweet berry muesli and a glass of sitrus juice, taking a place at the breakfast bar. I flicked through the channels of morning television, never quite finding what I was looking for, I gave up as I got to the text TV section; I'm still not sure why I pay so much for this service. Maybe I should just go back to bookshelves.

After a nice cool shower, I caught myself pulling weird faces in the mirror, stroking the light stubble poking through. Why must you grow back hairs? You are not wanted on this face. I grabbed my razor, and soon the shadow plaguing my face was no more. Silky smooth once again. After wrangling my hair into a bun, I towelled my face, brushed my teeth and left the bathroom. My bedroom was still dingy, I can thank Milotic for that. I opened the blinds, letting the sunlight flow into the room.

 

The weather was nice today, I got to surf all the way to Dewford with no issues, Milotic thoroughly enjoying our time together as she snaked her way through the waves. It had been a while since we'd enjoyed a journey like this. We reached the shore, and were welcomed to the town by a muscular young man, "Hey there, you gotta be Wallace right? Glad we could finally meet!" He said in a laid back, husky voice.

"Yes I'm Wallace, you must be Brawly? Pleased you called me here; I have not spent enough time on this gorgeous island,"

"Heh," He chuckled, "It is a nice place ain't it, you gotta see it at sundown!" A grin appeared on his face, "Now, I called you here about Granite Cave, a buddy of mine is curious about a mural, wants to know more, I heard you're the guy to call about mythology."

"You did?" I queried, slightly flattered, "Let us head to this Granite Cave then."

The cave was so dusty I sent Milotic back into her Poké Ball, her scales would get filthy and I'd had quite enough of her sassy attitude today. Brawly escorted me to a large open chamber. My eyes were instantly drawn to a large mural on the central wall. I'd seen this before, but only in textbooks, being here in the same room was rather breathtaking. Another man stood in the hall, a brooding look upon him. He looked familiar, his platinum hair managing to be messy yet well-groomed simultaneously. He was facing the wall, both hands moving sporadically across its surface.

"Hey Steve, hate to separate you from that beauty you're copping a feel of, but I got someone you should meet," Brawly jested at his curious associate,

"Oh calm yourself, I did ask for her consent prior to my interaction," his friend disclosed with a silvery eloquent tone I wasn't expecting.

"Put her down Steven, she's a delicate old girl," Brawly said, laughing now at his quirky friend. He turned to face the two of us, a soft smile across his lips and started walking to join Brawly and I. He bowed his head briefly and offered his hand to me,

"My apologies for the delay, you must be the mythology expert Brawly made contact with," his silvery voice pleasing to listen to.

"No need, I found your banter pretty entertaining, I'm Wallace, Sootopolis' Gym leader," I replied, taking his hand, shaking it lightly. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

"A pleasure Wallace, I'm Steven, you must have taken over Juan's position upon his retirement hmm?" his piercing blue eyes fixed on mine. How did he know about that? I hadn't challenged him so far, I couldn't forget such a character. Yet he still seemed so familiar.

"I did, introductions aside, why did you call me here?" I asked, Instantly regretting how impatient I sounded.

"Ah yes, business time, regarding this mural, would you be able to help me further my understanding of the story behind it?" his manner more serious now.

I nodded, and we talked for a while in the cold hall, our voices echoing off the walls. The mural depicted Kyogre and Groudon, two of the legendary Pokémon of Hoenn, representing the sea and land. They were often called ancient titans, and their mythology related to the creation of the region. I was happy to see Steven listening so attentively, his frequent nods reassuring me. A sudden buzzing interrupted our conversation, Steven reached into the inner breast pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a PokéNav, apologising, he excused himself as he accepted the call. Trying not to listen in I discussed the island with Brawly, my eyes darting toward the well dressed Steven. I tried my hardest not to stare, even if he was suave; it would seem I failed. I returned to Brawly, who was talking in depth about his love of the island and its community and all I cared about was Stevens suit. I returned to our conversation just as Steven ended the call, striding back toward us, tugging his lapels.

"My sincerest apologies, I must head off, I may not look it but I am a rather busy man, or so I'm supposed to be," Steven had come back to us after his call, "Brawly, I shall come see you soon, and might I leave a business card with you Wallace, we can continue or discussion over coffee or lunch sometime hmm?" He finished, returning a hand to his jacket pocket. He produced a small card, not made of plastic, but of something like slate. We shook hands once more and he with that, he left us. Brawly and I left the cave and bid farewell. Time to go home, the sun was starting to set below the calm water surrounding Dewford Island. Milotic will be furious.

 

Arriving home, I lay my things on the hardwood floor. I took out my wallet, removing the card Steven had handed me. My chest felt warm that he had given me details so that we could meet again, it really was a delight meeting him. I eyed the business card, holding it between my forefinger and thumb. It read:

STEVEN STONE

DEVON CORP

0002 27343

Steven Stone!? The son of Joseph Stone, president of Devon Corporation. I felt my cheeks blush pink. How didn’t I recognise him? I had seen him on the news alongside his father; he’d even done interviews alone. It all made sense now, the suit, the chivalry, his charm; he was heir to the largest company in Hoenn. I thumbed the engraved letters on the slate in my hand, pondering if I should call. Was it too soon? He could be busy, he did leave in quite a rush. I should leave it, and try him tomorrow. I made my way to the bedroom in a daze, falling into bed with Milotic curled beside me.

 

I made my way to the bedroom in a daze, falling into bed with Milotic curled beside me. Sleep did not come easily, all I could see was Steven in my mind, right in front of me. He wore a three piece slim fitted suit, obviously tailored to his tastes. The suit itself was mostly black, with purple zigzags running down the breast of his jacket, the sleeves also purple from the elbow down. Unusually, he wore a bright red cravat, contrasting against his crisp white shirt, his waistcoat shared the colours of his jacket, with silvery diamond shaped buttons. His slim trousers made him appear taller than he was, a smart move for a man his height. I was intrigued by the accessories he wore, able to see them in my head. Two metal bands on either sleeve around his biceps, finished with heavy looking pointed metal cuffs. I noticed he wore four rings, two on each hand, all the same. Titanium? Platinum? It was hard to tell, I made a mental note to ask if we met again. I finally found sleep, his smile the last thing I remember.


	2. Beauty and Lustre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace has an interesting dream, making him feel not quite himself. He invites Steven to a café, where Steven declares his love for cleavage and hardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more lighthearted dialogue between Steven and Wallace. May the shipping begin!
> 
> I write in the early hours of the morning, so I do apologise in advance if I do ramble. Its just so easy to do with these characters!

_"As you wish, Wallace," He whispered seductively. I could feel his ragged breath on my neck, sending a shiver to the base of my spine..._

I woke suddenly to find Milotic trying to pry the door open. She sure knew how to ruin a moment. I walked to the door, letting her out and returned to my bed, collapsing onto it. So desperately I wish I could fall back into that dream. I though about it a while, who was I dreaming of? I couldn't remember.

I turned to face the bedside table, noticing the card I had been handed. It couldn't have been, could it? We had only just met. Why was he visiting my dreams? I stretched out my arm, grabbing the card and my PokéNav. My chest tightened, my breathing rushed, why was I this nervous? I entered the numbers into my Nav, each more difficult than the last, I pressed the dial button letting it ring.

  
"He...hello? Steven speaking," a groggy voice answered.  
"Oh, hello, its uh, Wallace, from yesterday. I'm really sorry have I woken you up?" my chest was now heavy, I felt awful.  
"No... No it's quite alright, it's probably time I woke anyway, what can I help you with?" I heard him yawn.  
"I really am sorry, I was wondering if you were able to meet today? We could go to a café," I had a grin on my face like that of a young girl, my cheeks flushed red at the sound of his silken voice, "To discuss the mural that is!" I nearly shouted, feeling embarrassed.  
"I believe I can yes, do you have anywhere in mind?"  
"I'll send you the location, I shall see you soon!" I hung up, elated. He said yes. I dressed myself, grabbed some food for Milotic and we head out for Mauville.

 

Arriving at Crooners Café, I placed Milotic back into her Pokéball, and wished the staff good morning. Oh no, I hadn't specified a time for our meeting! Why was I so uncoordinated today? I took a seat next to the window, at a table for two. The chairs had a lovely rustic fiddle design, making it feel very upmarket. I ordered a caffé latte grabbed the morning newspaper, and waited for Steven to arrive.

I was focused on an article regarding a recent Pokémon contest, my niece Lisia took part, taking first place. She was young, but like myself, had a talent for beauty contests. I felt a hand on my shoulder,  
"Hello there Wallace," a deep voice from behind me. I flinched slightly, turning my head. It was Steven, he stood smiling, wrapped in a faded black double breasted pea jacket. I stood, going to shake his hand. "Oh no Wallace, I think we can skip the formalities hmm?" his soft blue eyes closed, still smiling. He still had a hand on my shoulder, though I stood taller than him. Pulling the seat out from under the table, he removed his jacket, revealing a V neck sweater, also black. He still wore a shirt and red cravat.  
"I am so sorry I hung up so suddenly, my Milotic was demanding attention, she can be a bit of a diva sometimes," I lied, I couldn't let him now how awkward I was during our call, "Would you like a coffee? I opened a tab for us,"  
"I think I will, don't worry though, my treat today for running off so abruptly, it comes with the title unfortunately," He apologised, summoning the waitress with a gaze. She swooned, walking toward the table. I was happy to know the effect he had was not exclusive to myself. He ordered a double espresso and another caffé latte for me; I still felt terrible for waking him. He pulled a slim tablet out of his shoulder bag, slung over the back of the chair. Placing it on the table, he rotated it, touching the screen lightly, bringing up a photograph of the mural we had discussed previously. Our coffee arrived the waitress still giddy, he handed her a generous tip and threw his drink back, a satisfactory sigh escaping him.  
"It's been a while since I've been here," He said, admiring the decor, "What made you choose this place?"  
"Ah, I'm unsure, it just came to mind. I just enjoy getting out of Sootopolis now and then, it is rather isolate," I replied, testing the temperature of my coffee with my top lip.  
"It is quite isn't it, fantastic really. A city, built inside a crater. The geology of the area must be fascinating, so much history in the stony slopes; I imagine the view of the stars mist be beautiful as well," his eyes closed as he talked, as if he was travelling there in his mind.  
"The night sky is most beautiful there, I will never tire of it," I assured him, another smile appearing as he opened his eyes. Those eyes, as piercing as the crystal waters of Sootopolis.

"So, why the cravat?" I chuckled. He placed his forefinger under the knot, fidgeting uncomfortably.  
"I.. I'm not really sure, a tie just feels far too formal, like a businessman hmm?" He replied, looking puzzled.  
"Don't worry, I was just curious," I giggled slightly, "And aren't you a businessman?"  
"Well, yes, but I certainly don't want to look like one all the time!" With this reply, we both laughed heartily. I was happy that we could talk about things other than the mural, though he seemed to bring geology into our conversations as much as possible, showing me various caves and rock formations he'd visited on the tablet, he showed me pictures of his collection of precious stones and minerals, and quite the collection it was. He informed me that it was not their monetary value that was important to him, but instead the unique beauty they all had, be it their lustre, cleavage or hardness.  
"It sounds rather dirty this geology hobby you have," I laughed, in reference to the latter two points he'd made.  
"I guess I'd never thought of it like that," He said, raising a hand behind his hand, beginning to laugh as well, "You might have ruined it for me with that comment!"

 

We finished our drinks, and he went to pay the tab, dear knows what it would have added up to. We stood at the entrance, saying our goodbyes he placed a hand on my shoulder again, before leaving he turned and said, "We should definitely do this again Wallace, do please keep in touch."


	3. Would he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace is invited to Shoal Cave, told that Steven can find something he would like. Wallace heads out, getting to see more than he thought he would. After they leave, he starts to figure out why he's not quite feeling himself lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, couldn't help myself really.
> 
> Mmm Steven...

I was awake before Milotic today, I got to eat breakfast without her pestering me. I loved her dearly, but time alone was nice. The news was on TV, discussing a Pokémon contest in Sinnoh, where coordinators from the different regions would compete for a years supply of uncommon berries for making Pokéblocks, a photo shoot at a studio in the elegant Lumoise City, and a brand new contest outfit for the trainers, with matching accessories for their Pokémon. My interest was truly peaked, this would be perfect for Lisia and I. Even better, all the entrance fees, and ticket sales went to a charity that provided medicine for sick Pokémon. I was happy to see one of the companies supplying was Devon Corp. A smile spread across my face, remembering the fun I had with Steven a few days ago. I made a mental note get in touch with him.

Milotic slid into the kitchen, cooing at me. She had my PokéNav in her mouth nudging my hand to take it. I placed it on the counter, making her some food and placing it on the tiled floor. She ignored me, still cooing at my Nav. I pet her head, running my thumb across her fin but still, no response, she just cooed at the device on the counter. "Milotic, what is it girl?" I asked, genuinely expecting a response. She looked at me, and then at my Nav, a more impatient tone to her cry now. "Okay, alright! I'll look at the thing!" I grabbed it, and went to unlock it, noticing the indicator light flashing. It appeared the I had a message, so that's what she was whining about. I opened the message, it was Steven.

Hello Wallace,

I thoroughly enjoyed our meeting the other day! Could you maybe give me a call when you are free, I would like to extend an invitation your way.

Kind regards,

Steven.

How peculiar, he messaged me as if he was writing a letter, my new friend was such a quirky character, though he really was a gentleman. His use of words always made me giggle, for a young man, he spoke like an aged gent.

I pressed the call button on my Nav, bringing up my contacts, and hit the down key until I reached his name. Fancy that, the heir to the Devon Corporation, a contact in my trainer log. As I dialled his number, I felt my chest flutter, why was I still so nervous about talking to him?

"Hello? Steven here," He said,

"Steven! Hi, I just got your message, I hope you weren't waiting too long,"

"Not at all! I was just about to head somewhere, I'd like you to meet me there, I think you might like it, I can guarantee I'll find something you'll appreciate,"

"You think I'll like it eh? Where might this place be?"

"Ah yes, it is located on route 125, Shoal cave, I'll be inside waiting."

 

I arrived at the entrance to the cave, puzzled. Sliding off Milotics back, I entered the water, it was up to my shins, what on earth did he have planned? I waded into the cave, the water not as deep as I moved further in. I called out, not able to see Steven. Looking around a bit more, I noticed a rucksack, and what looked like a Pokémon. I approached it slowly, not wanting to frighten it. They were so perfectly shiny, it was an Aron. I stepped up onto the ledge it was resting on, kneeling beside it and showing the back of my hand. The small Pokémon cooed, and sniffed the air. "You're a sweetheart, so shiny, is Steven your owner?" I asked the armoured creature, stroking the smooth steel. Aron turned to face the pool to our left, a confused look in their eyes. A respirator of some kind broke the surface water. Oh no, Steven where are you?

Bubbles violently exploded at the surface and we leapt to the pool to see what happened. Steven burst from the surface, gasping for air. He seemed to be struggling, so I offered my hand which he grasped firmly, almost pulling me into the water with him. Once out of the water, Steven eagerly thanked me for jumping to his aid. He was carrying a small pick in one hand, now shivering.

"Steven, are you alright?" I asked, somewhat shocked at how reckless he had been.

"Y...Yes, I'm f...f...fine" He stuttered, I could see how cold he must be, his torso was covered in goosebumps. My eyes inspected his torso, my face getting warm. He was so toned, his smooth pale skin soaked. I tried to stop myself but I kept looking, I would have never thought that he was hiding such defined muscles under that shirt. I was drawn especially to his hips, thick lines running from just below them in a v shape that sloped down below the waistband of his trousers. He pushed himself up off the ground, his biceps bulging, the muscles on his pack shifting with his weight. I noticed him catch me staring,

"Oh, I was just... Surprised that you liked to work out, I didn't put you down as the athletic type haha!" I blurted out, finding any excuse. I remembered my dream and tried not to blush.

"Ah, I think you have it wrong, I don't exercise. I just spend a lot of time hiking and digging, I guess it just built up over time," He chuckled, placing a hand behind his head, tilting it to the side slightly, "Don't look so surprised, I'm hardly a body builder!" his laughter continued, his eyes closing and his mouth wide open. He truly captivated me, I was lost for words.

 

"So, what did you want to show me?" I asked, guessing it wasn't his naked torso.

"Oh right, I wanted to give you this, I find them quite often in here," He reached into a pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out a glistening blue stone, "It is a water stone, I thought you might find it useful someday." He handed it to me, and walked to his clothes, pulling an orange t-shirt over his head.

"Wow, thank you Steven, it's beautiful, but aren't these expensive?"

"I told you to stop worrying Wallace, there are plenty more where that came from."

 

We sat for a while with Aron, he told me he had found her separated from her group in Granite Cave, so took her in. She happily became a close friend of his. After his hair had stopped dripping he stood asking something that threw me off guard.

"Shall we head to my home then? I only live in Mossdeep, it's not far from here." I accepted, nerves making my stomach turn.

 

It hit me hard making my head hurt. I was incredibly attracted to Steven Stone, my newest friend. I couldn't figure out why, no matter how hard I thought about it. I didn't want to slip up, he wouldn't be interested, would he?


	4. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace starts accepting his feelings as they head to Stevens. Something happens and Wallace reacts in a way he can't understand.

Steven grabbed a Pokéball from his rucksack as we stood at the entrance to the cave, tossing it into the air, "Go, Skarmory!" He shouted as a gracefully steel bird emerged from the ball. He stroked it's strong metal beak and fed them a rather soggy treat from his pocket. "Shall we head off? There isn't a lot of room, so you might want to hold on tight, don't worry though, she can handle our collective weight," He continued, smirking at me. My stomach was still feeling sick, and I was still feeling flustered but I edged toward the silver haired man and his Pokémon. "Don't be shy Wallace, she's a good girl," He jested, patting a space on her back behind him. I hopped onto her back, she was so smooth it was difficult to grip on. Steven noticed the puzzled look on my face and chuckled, "You really don't fly do you? You will have to hold onto me if you wish to stay airborne I'm afraid."

Skarmory took off like a rocket, the wind cold against my face, I clung to Steven's back, my arms wrapped around him. I was somewhat terrified, but he was thoroughly enjoying it. My face rested between his shoulder blades, I was protected from the wind chill here. He turned slightly, shouting back, "Are you alright there? I do still need to breath though!" A smile on his face, I couldn't hide the grin on mine, so I buried myself further into his back. I felt his hand brush mine as we continued on to Mossdeep. My heart skipped a beat, did he know?

 

We landed at a modest sized house in the city, quite close to what must be the space centre. The city was one of contrasts, feeling modern yet rustic. As the sun started to set, the stony buildings didn't look real, they looked like they were from a painting. His house was on a raised ledge in the city, and we sat for a while, watching the sun set with Skarmory, her shining body reflecting the warm light.

The sky grew dark, and we entered Steven's house. I was surprised by his home, it was one room, and a bathroom. The room was sparsely furnished, a double bed in the far corner. His kitchen took up one wall of the room, a large square table in the middle of the floor. To my right was a living area, with a sofa, end table with lamp and a small TV. There was an antique looking desk in the corner, paperwork scattered over it, crumpled paper dotted around a waste basket. "Apologies for the sparse decor, I'm not very good at this home business, do make yourself comfortable I am just going to change," Steven stated, grabbing some clothes, and disappearing into the bathroom.

I took this time to wander the bachelor pad I had not imagined Steven to live in. The wall his desk sat at was of particular interest, lined with shelves that held various geology books and cave guides. A vast collection of metals, gems and minerals took up most of the space, the most precious ones housed in glass cases it seemed. I approached the desk, on the shelf next to it sat a few photo frames. One of an elegant looking woman and a light blue haired boy, it must be him and his mother, I thought. Two of them looked to be of Steven and his friends, one included himself, a dark haired man wearing a fedora, and a blonde haired man who looked like he had an attitude problem. The one next to it was of him and Brawly celebrating something, Steven was wearing a cape, how strange. As I went to look closer, I felt something under my foot. Bending down, I grabbed it thinking it must have fallen. I looked at the picture, it was of a slightly tall and thin woman, blonde, wearing all black. She posed with an Umbreon, a smirk on her pale face.

"Wallace?" I heard Steven say, panicking I dropped the frame, cracking as it hit the floor. "Oh no, Steven I'm sorry I was being nosey and I've dropped it and..."

"It's OK Wallace... I was throwing that away anyhow," He said, his tone changed, his usual smile not present.

"I... Who is she?" I stumbled over my words, I didn't want to annoy him by constantly apologising.

"She... She's not important, she was... Is a friend," He seemed unsure of himself, "Shall we sit down?"

I sat on the sofa as he wandered to the desk, he stopped sighed and then suddenly pivoted, snapping his fingers as if to remember something. He grabbed a book from the shelves and a few samples from his collection, then took a seat next to me. He placed the samples carefully on the coffee table in front of us, and began to talk in depth about them.

"You really need to look closely at this one to see how it glitters," He said, his mood lightening, looking very proud of the collection he had shown me. All I could think of was what he hadn't intended to show me, his smooth skin, his toned body. My dream came into my mind again making me tingle all over.

He leaned over me, reaching for some magnifying tool. The smell of his cologne made me swoon. The shape of his torso in that tight fitted sweater vest, the slim fitting suit trousers. I was falling, and I didn't know if he would catch me. I ached, and was now trying to concentrate on not making it obvious to him. A sigh escaped me as he sat back.

"Wallace, are you alright?" He asked, his eyes met mine. He could tell, he must know. I blushed, my stomach hurt, my heart pounding, my breath only just escaping me. My eyes wandered to his lips, his mouth parted, he looked worried. He must have noticed, but before I could explain, he brought a hand to my jawline and smiled, the cold metal of his rings sent my senses into overdrive. My lips parted, my breathing getting heavier. He gazed into my eyes again, I closed mine, not able to look at him. As another sigh escaped me, his lips met with mine and a jolt of electricity shot through my core. I whimpered, he didn't stop. His other hand found my waist, gripping hard, running a finger up and down, teasing. I placed a hand at the back of his head, playing with his hair, the other massaging his back lightly. His kiss was hard, dominant, and the hand at my waist started to move under my shirt his thumb pressing just above my hip. I pulled away, panting. "Wallace?" his breathing was ragged his eyelids looked heavy,

"I...I'm sorry. I... I have to go," I grabbed my things and ran out of the house. Feeling confused I started to sprint into the night, tears building up in my eyes. I could still feel him. I couldn't understand why I felt like this, he wasn't the first person I had kissed, but something about him was so, powerful. I could melt into him, but I ran. Why did I run?

 

I found myself at home, not able to recall the journey here, I collapsed on the sofa, Miltoic trying to comfort me, I started to cry again. How pathetic I was. I finally got what I wanted and I freaked out. I thought about how stupid he must think I am, that he might hate me, would it be awkward now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened hmm.


	5. Is Wallace Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of no contact, Steven arrives at Wallaces house unexpected. Wallace has a friend try to cover for him, but nothing quite goes to plan.

It had been a week since running out on Steven. I had started to accept that I might not hear from him again. I'd shown so many signs that I was wildly attracted to him, even if I had tried my best to hide it, and after he had finally acted, I ran away scared of it going any further than a kiss. He wouldn't kiss me, like that, if he didn't feel the same would he? He initiated the whole thing, and didn't seem to care at all that I'm male.

  


I felt ashamed, a feeling that I hadn't experienced since my school years. The world had become very accepting of homosexuality, and I guess I was still used to a time where I was bullied for it. I had only ever told two people, it didn't feel necessary to tell anyone else. It shouldn't be what defines me, it is just one part of who I am. I made the decision to call Winona, she was one of the two that knew, the other being Juan. She seemed more appropriate for this kind of chat, Juan was very much a father figure to me. She was a close friend and fellow gym leader, also my first and last ever girlfriend, though she'll never forgive me for that fruitless endeavour.

"Hey Wallace, what's up?" She answered, before I even registered the dial tone. 

"Hello Winona, could you maybe head over darling? I could use one of our chats," I replied, putting on a needy voice to get across the urgency. 

"Oh Wallace, I'll head over, I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking," 

"Sorry dear, you know you love me, see you soon," As per usual, she hung up before saying goodbye, she would be here soon enough. 

  


I went to change, choosing a dark blue wide necked t-shirt and woven wool cardigan, light grey skinny jeans would complete my comfy look. Only Winona could see me like this, I looked almost entirely normal. I started to make Pokéblocks to kill some time until she arrived.

  


"Well don't you look delightfully boring," I heard from behind me, she never knocked and always let herself in. 

"My hair alone is beautiful enough to dress up any outfit I'll have you know," I replied, adding an exaggerated pose. She raised an eyebrow at me, and started to laugh. 

"Speaking of hair, who's the silver haired dreamboat asking around town? He's not that Devon guy is he?" 

"What? Are you winding me up Winona? It is not in the slightest bit funny," I declared, my eyes widening. 

"I wouldn't lie about this, seriously he's gorgeous, a little short though..." I didn't let her finish. I couldn't believe it, he was here? 

"Where is he? What is he doing? Please hide me, I can't talk to him like this," I almost screamed at her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Woah, Wallace. Calm down! I don't know I just saw him staring at the walls of the crater! I know he's kinda an important guy, but you don't need to freak... Wait, you know him and you didn't introduce us!?" She looked alarmed and a little disappointed. 

"I... Well... You know how I asked you here for a chat? It may or may not be regarding this silver haired dreamboat you speak of," 

"Oh Wallace, really? I had my hopes up that I could ask him to go out for a drink... So what happened then?" I could see her expression change to mildly annoyed, so I began to explain. 

  


I told her of our meeting in Dewford, and that we went for coffee where I started to become interested in him. She almost began drooling at the idea of him soaking wet and topless, I thought I'd have to get Luvdisc to come and cool her down. I explained that he asked me to come home with him, 

"And that is when... Well, he kissed me, and it was so hard and passionate and we embraced but as he went to take it further I... I ran away and I don't know why, or how to face him," I started to feel sad again, but she was somewhere between trying not to laugh, and looking for serious advice. 

"Well, what a tale indeed Wallace, he's obviously looking for you, why else would he come to Sootopolis?" She replied, I really was hoping for more, "Why not just go and talk to him, explain that you are sorry and that you weren't feeling yourself. He'll either accept it or confront you," she finished, still not really helping. 

I thought for a while, and decided to look out of my window at the great tree. Oh no. Steven was in discussion with the old master, he'll tell him where I live and he'll come here and I don't know what to say, I think I'm going to be sick. 

"Winona I... I need to hide, if he comes to the door tell him something until I figure out what to do!" 

"Wallace, no, what? You can just..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door, she glanced at me and walked to the door. I had to think fast, and jumped behind the sofa, waking Milotic with the thud as I fell onto the floor. Winona opened the door. 

"Well hello, who are you?" Winona said admiringly, though it came across quite goofy. 

"Ah hello there, I'm Steven, is Wallace home? I was pointed in this direction by a very wise gent," a silky voice replied. 

"You're that Devon guy right? Wallace is um, out right now he had something to take care of," she lied, I was impressed. Though Milotic was making her way over to me, oh no she was going to ruin it all. 

"Oh, I am I suppose. I see, would you be willing to leave him a message on my behalf it would be most..." Milotic had wrapped her tail around my leg, and pulled me out of my cover behind the sofa. I couldn't help but give out a yell, it just came out, she'd foiled my plan! "Ah, might I ask what is going on? You did just say he wasn't here, yet he does appear to be having some sort of tiff with Milotic," He continued, looking puzzled, his hand raised behind his head. He was wearing the same outfit that he had worn that night. This just got even more awkward. 

"Oh wow, hi Wallace, I didn't hear you..." Winona tried to save this, but it wouldn't work, he was too smart for her dumbed down routine. I sighed, standing up and walked over to them.

I noticed him glancing at my waist, and then back into my eyes. Those icy blue eyes could reach into my very core. He cleared his throat, and glanced at my waist again. My t-shirt and cardigan had ridden up to my midriff. I panicked, and pulled them down, gracelessly, my face getting hot. 

"I can... Hello Steven, I uh... Thank you?" I stumbled my words, at least my embarrassing exposure had evened the playing field a little. I placed a hand over one side of my face, trying to cover my eyes. "Steven I'm... Sorry I didn't know what to say so I hid when I saw you coming. I'm so sorry about the other night I just didn't know if you..." 

"Wallace, there's no need to apologise, I should have made my intentions for inviting you to my home clear, for that, I am deeply sorry. I just thought that you were, you know, but I must have been mistaken," He declared in a sombre tone as he bowed his head. 

"No don't be sorry, I thought that you weren't interested. Does that mean you're..." 

"Gay? No, I um, my tastes are well..." He placed a finger under the knot of his cravat, loosening it awkwardly, "I have no, preference, for either men or women," He placed a hand at his chin, one finger rested at his bottom lip. He looked uncomfortable, his cheeks gaining a pinkish tint. "So are... You?" before I had the chance to reply, Winona blurted out, 

"Yes, I mean come on... Really? You really didn't see it!? He obviously has affectionate feelings for you!" 

"I um..." Steven tried to explain, before she continued her rant, 

"Are you that blind emotionally? You didn't even bother to get in touch! Or is that how you do it? You take advantage and then never call to even say..." 

"Winona stop!" I cried out, feeling the tears building up. To have this conversation this way was not how I pictured it. Though I was at least happy to know Winona cared enough to confront him. 

The room fell silent, the three of us trying to avoid eye contact. Steven cleared his throat again, rubbing a hand across his jaw. He took something out of his back pocket, and placed it on the table, it was a styled envelope with a helix fossil in one corner, the Devon logo in the other. 

"I'll leave these here for you, to do with as you wish. Again, I'm deeply sorry. I'll be leaving for Rustboro now, I have a meeting to attend. Goodbye Winona... Wallace," He had a poker face, but he couldn't hide the expression in his eyes. They were cold, like steel. He turned away and left, closing the door behind him. I watched him fly away atop Skarmory. 

  


I walked to the envelope and observed it. It had my name written on it in cursive. Such beautiful handwriting. I opened it to find four tickets. I couldn't believe my eyes. 

SINNOH ANNUAL CONTEST SPECTACULAR 

ADVANCED SEATING 

ANY CONTESTANTS MUST REGISTER AT THE RECEPTION DESK UPON ARRIVAL  



	6. You Look Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward discussion, and Steven walking out, Wallace and Winona call to apologise. Steven seems unaffected by the days events and invites them for a drink with his friends.

We sat together, waiting for the clock to hit 9. He said he was heading to a meeting, and my upset logic decided that it wouldn’t last beyond 9PM. Now that we had discussed it, I doubt the meeting would have lasted that long anyway. After the days outpouring of emotion I was tired, as was Winona, yet we both sat around my ringing Nav, hoping that he would answer. I clutched the tickets in my hand; still no answer. I as beginning to give up and call it a night when we heard a click, followed by a mix of voices, and then;

“Hello? Wallace? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon,” he sounded calmer. I was very much thankful for this at least.

“Hey… Steven, we thought we would call and apologise for our behaviour earlier, we’ve both sat here feeling pretty awful. Have we disturbed you?” I replied, it sounded like he was with a lot of people.

“Oh no, I’m just… Give me a moment to get away,” He disappeared for a moment, and we heard mixed conversations, bustling voices, was he in a bar? “Hello? I’m back, sorry, Brawly and company convinced me to come to a bar, as a pick me up you know?”

“Oh, I guess we’ll leave you to it then, sorry to…” I couldn’t finish.

“No, no, no Wallace, don’t you go. There's plenty of space left at our table, why don’t you join us?” He asked, sounding rather hopeful. My heart did that thing it does when he says something not quite like himself. Did Steven Stone just ask Winona and I if we would like to join him for drinks?

“Sure, why not, can Winona come along?” I replied “Where is it?”

“Of course, no hard feelings! We’re in Lilycove, there’s a bar just on the rooftop of the department store, I’ll see you soon OK? We have a booth in the corner. Bye!” He hung up, we heard someone shouting his name before the Nav clicked dead.

Thankfully, I am an expert at dressing for any occasion. I changed into a pastel blue shirt, hoping he would appreciate a more formal approach from me. I wrapped a white sweater around my shoulders, tying a loose knot at the front. White skinny jeans replaced my faded grey ones; pointed white shoes completing my smart casual look for the night. I might even wear my sailors hat, it seemed appropriate with us heading to Lilycove City.

 

I surfed on Milotic, though Winona chose to fly, she was not at all comfortable on water. We approached Lilycove, the bright lights of the department store illuminating the peaceful seaside resort. As Hoenn's second largest city, I was expecting chaos all around, but the night sat calmly on the city, couples on holiday walking along the seafront hand in hand. Maybe one day, Steven and I could join them?

We exited the elevator at the top floor, walking out into the cool sea air. Greeted by the sounds of the patrons, I felt a warmth sweep over me, it had been a long while since I had been on a night out.

"Wallace!" A distant voice shouted. Steven was making his way toward Winona and I, bottle in hand, looking rather flushed. His pace slowed, and his expression changed, "I... Truly am sorry for..."

"That is quite enough of that Steven Stone, we are at fault, now please, let us enjoy the night," I jumped in, not able to bring myself to discuss the matter any more.

"Of course, might I buy the two of you a drink? I shall show you to the booth," He adopted that business tone I was becoming used to, and my heart sank. We followed him to the booth, and took a seat. We huddled close to one another, not really knowing anyone present. Brawly gave me a pat on the shoulder and grinned,

"You not going to introduce everyone?"

"Let me get the drinks, I'll..." Steven was away to the bar before he finished his sentence. Brawly was sat with two other men, I recognised them from a photograph at Stevens, though hadn't had the opportunity to ask about it. I offered my hand to the dark haired man, who wore a fedora.

"The name is Riley, and chuckles here is Volkner, nice to meet you," He smiled, the other man grunting in response,

"Wallace yeah? Steve mentioned you," the blonde haired man continued, my assumption was right, he did have an attitude.

"Yes, Wallace, and this here is Winona, she's a close friend of mine," I replied, Winona smiling at them.

"You the chick that tore Steve a new one huh? He had it coming, that manwhore!" Volkner cried out, raising a hand and high-fiving Winona. A manwhore? Really? Steven returned with a tray of drinks. His shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was weird seeing him without the waistcoat. Though he still wore his cravat. So formal, even in a bar.

"Am I interrupting something here?" He asked as he handed out the drinks, placing a bright blue cocktail in front of me, taking a seat by my side.

"We were just thanking the lovely Winona here for calling you out for being a sex pest," Riley jested. Steven went bright red, glaring at the two men. Brawly was curled up into ball, laughing hysterically.

"Confound it! I told the both of you to behave in front of my guests," He turned to us, "I can assure you, I am by no means a pest," He continued, his brow furrowed as he gritted his teeth.

"Course you aren't Steve! Just a rich kid who knows he's a looker," Volkner blurted out, flexing and arm and making a pouty face. With this, the three men were in hysterics. Steven laughed along, but I could see in his eyes that he was annoyed, even hurt.

After we had all calmed down, we had a proper introduction, and discussed how Steven came to meet Volkner and Riley. He had travelled for a while after completing business school, where he had met them as he wandered looking for rare stones. Volkner and Riley were from Sinnoh, both highly skilled trainers like Steven. It felt good knowing that all of us at the table had excelled with our Pokémon. Winona and I explained how we knew each other. I didn't go into detail about our shambled relationship attempt, I wasn't sure if Steven had told his friends about me; about us.

 

The night went on, we had all drank our fair share and the conversation was still flowing. Winona had taken to Riley. Brawly and Volkner sat chuckling at Steven explaining how evolution stones worked. Even drunk, it was all he could think of. I happily listened to him, trying not to stare at his lips. Again, my attempt was noticed by Steven, though he went along with it, playfully. He untied his cravat slowly, letting it hang loosely over his chest. Lifting his hands lazily to his collar, he undid a few buttons, revealing the edges of his defined collarbone. I couldn't help but blush, hoping no one else would notice. He placed a hand over mine where no one could see, squeezing lightly.

 

"I think it might be time to call it a night I'm afraid," Steven claimed, his hand still touching mine. His fingers lightly caressing my skin.

"You're such a part-timer Steven," Winona giggled, now sitting very close to Riley.

"I don't know Winona... it is rather late," I continued for Steven, standing slowly letting his hand slowly fall from mine, "I may have to call it as well." He looked at me, smirking, and nodded his head toward the elevator.

"Now Riley, look after the lovely Winona, you two as well, make sure she gets somewhere safe for the night ok?" Steven declared, standing beside me now. He handed a card to Riley, "Get yourselves rooms at the hotel, I don't want her travelling anywhere alone." He was still such a gentleman, even after her outburst. We said our goodbyes to the group,

"You two be safe now, no breaking hearts eh Steve?" Volkner winked at him. Steven sighed, and we left the bar.

 

We had reached the seafront, it was empty now. Steven was gazing up at the stars adoringly, his hand in the pockets of his suit trousers. I walked over to him and he held out an arm,

"You look beautiful tonight Wallace..." He said softly, and I linked my arm with his, I started to think I was dreaming.

We strolled along the beach until we arrived at route 124, "I was thinking, as it is late, that you might want to stay with me tonight Wallace? My house is closer after all and..." I wouldn't let him finish. No more excuses or reasons. I pressed my lips to his, and we shared a kiss under the stars, the open sea serenading us with the lapping of the waves on the shore. I pulled away from our embrace and gazed into his eyes, confident this time.

"Of course Steven, I would like that, very much"


	7. As You Wish, Wallace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Wallace head to his home in Mossdeep. The share a moment together, and it quickly becomes much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to happen eventually.
> 
> M rating comes into play for this chapter.

Skarmory had dropped us at the coast, giving out a cry of delight as Steven pet her head. He hushed her, explaining that it was late, she nodded playfully, nudging her head into Steven's hand again. Another cry, but softer this time, content. We walked along the shore for a while, I had taken my shoes off, walking through the shallow tide, Steven said he would have joined me had he not been wearing such tight trousers. I decided a moment with him was more important, and stepped into the sand. It stuck to my feet and tickled quite a bit, but I managed to catch up with them. Skarmory had a tough time walking on the sand, she did weigh a lot, and she waddled behind us, concentrating intensely. Abruptly I flew forward, she had nudged me into Steven, causing him to catch me. She gave out another cry, nodding her head playfully.

"That is quite enough you, we don't want to hurt him, you forget your own strength!" Steven chuckled, reaching for a Pokéball from his belt. He still held me close, as he withdrew Skarmory into her ball. All I could do was smile, it felt as if she was giving her blessing.

 

We approached his home, but Steven stopped to appreciate the stars once more. He looked peaceful, but his eyes were sad.

"There is so much to explore on our own world, yet I still I look up at the sky, knowing that we are just one tiny rock among the stars, I will never have time to explore it all," He lamented, holding a hand out to the sky. It is so refreshing to see such passion. I stood behind him, and rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him. He clasped his hands around mine, and we stood silently, just enjoying the moment. I felt his hand run through my hair, he turned to face me kissing my neck softly, making his way to my lips.

 

We crashed through the door, not able to let go of each other. He kicked the door closed behind us and we stumbled further into the house, trying to find a surface, anything. Steven tripped on the leg of the coffee table, falling back into the sofa. He sat, his mouth open, one corner of his mouth raised into a cocky smile. He began undoing more buttons on his shirt, a come hither look in his eyes. I knelt in front of him, kissing his exposed chest, dragging him forward from the sofa. He didn't stop, and pushed himself onto me, both of us falling onto the floor. He was fascinated with my hair, one hand running through it, the other was making it way under my shirt.

"No running away this time, you don't dare leave me like this," He panted, barely able to get the words out.

"No... Not this time," I moaned as he slid a finger under my belt, into my boxers, he knew how to tease, "I... I need this Steven," He managed to undo my belt and jeans, the other hand now exploring my chest. His hands were cold, yet everywhere he touched felt hot. I was aching now, and I could feel his firmness pressing into me. I flinched as he kissed my chest, slowly working his way down to my stomach, my waist.

"No turning back now," He murmured, his eyes glancing at me, running his hand along my waistband. I let out another moan, I felt like I was blushing all over, I couldn't take any more teasing,

"Please Steven... Touch me," He grabbed my length, more moaning, "I...,"

"As you wish, Wallace," He sighed, his ragged breath sweeping below my hip. He pulled me out of my boxers and let his mouth slip over me. Pressure was already building at the base of my spine. One hand held me, where was the other? I managed to lift my head enough off the floor to find out, he was stroking himself. I suddenly felt selfish, I should be doing something! I was paralysed, only my hips able to shudder with every movement he made until,

"Ste...Steven, I'm... ahh, nghh," I released, a euphoria sweeping over my whole body, my finger tips tingling like static. He pulled away, his tongue gliding along his lower lip. He gazed into my eyes, hardly open from how heavy my lids were, "I..."

"Shh Wallace," He moved up to kiss my neck, nibbling slightly. I took hold of him, stroking him, letting him guide me with his kiss, he was so hot in my hand. He started to kiss and bite harder, he was so quiet, his breath the only thing letting me know. He let out a deep sigh and I felt him bite down on his lip. Tensing up, several smaller sighs escaped him. My stomach felt wet, but we remained still for a moment.

"Oh... I'll erm," He spoke under his breath, his cheeks turning red. He zipped himself up, stood, and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a towel. His movement was lethargic, he knelt beside me, placing the towel over my abdomen. Moments like this were never as glamorous as they're made out to be. I didn't care, all I cared about was Steven, by my side, patting me down from the mess he had made.

I sat up, and he kissed my forehead, his hands finding my hair again. He offered and hand, and pulled me from the floor, holding me close. The feeling of his bare chest against mine was comforting, it felt like this is what I had yearned for from the beginning, this contact.

 

Dragging me to his bedside, he undressed to his boxers, looking at me as if to say I should do the same. I couldn't argue, I wanted nothing more now than lay my head on his chest as he tussled my hair. He wrapped an arm around me as we got under the covers, and I curled into him, my hand resting over his heart. It was beating fast, his chest moving up and down slowly. He fell asleep quickly, his mouth open slightly, but he was still so quiet. After what felt like forever, I started to sleep, in the arms of the man I had dreamed of being with. I am falling in love with Steven Stone.


	8. You Really Want to Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the morning after the night before, things are going well until Wallace remembers something said. Doubt kicks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience with this chapter, it's been a nightmare to write through buying a house and decorating and ugh...
> 
> Touching on some sexual orientation subjects in this chapter, strong language is used.
> 
> I would like to remind those interested that this is my interpretation of these characters and I am open to other interpretations, and I respect them equally. This is just my preferred interpretation.

“Wallace…” I heard her groan through the speaker, followed by the sounds of her retching, “Help. Me… please,” she cried. She was just as bad hungover as she was drunk. I’ll happily be the first to admit that I wasn't feeling one hundred percent myself, but at least I wasn't making friends with a porcelain bowl.

“This isn't a good time Winona,” I whispered, gazing at the lump in the bed clothes beside me. He had managed to cocoon himself in them, so I was sat in the cold dressed in nothing but my boxers. I gently stroked at the tuft of silver hair that poked out at the top,

“Don’t care, you left me and I feel awful now so you’ll be here. Ok?” she snapped, so loud it was audible with my ear away from the Nav. This in turn caused the quilted chrysalis to wriggle, hearing a light mumble from beneath the surface. My Nav was still clamped to my ear, though Winona had long hung up on me now. His movements became more erratic as confusion kicked in, finally he kicked his legs free and began to unwrap himself. I couldn't help but giggle at his struggle, it was like watching a Silcoon evolve into a Beautifly.

He gasped for air and shook his head, his messy hair falling into place; though he still managed to have strands poking out everywhere. Free now, he sat upright with one leg bent at the knee. It was nice to be able to appreciate his slender frame in daylight, he really did have quite pale skin for a guy form Hoenn. He smiled at me sweetly and placed a hand on my shoulder as I leant against the headboard. We weren’t able to maintain eye contact for long before the tension caused us to turn away, both equally flustered.

Is it possible he was a nervous as I was to say anything? Should we talk about what happened or just leave it in the heat of the moment? I have no idea and it doesn't help knowing that his poor friends were stuck with a nightmarish Winona. I should just thank him for the night and leave before it gets awkward. How does one do that though? _Oh, thanks for the blow job, I need to look after my friend who may or may not be dying now, goodbye._ No, I can’t say that.

 

Lost in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed he had gotten out of bed and put a shirt on, much to my dismay. He boiled a kettle and scooped coffee into a cafetiere, at least he makes proper coffee.

“I don’t take milk, based on your lineage I'm assuming you don’t either?” he stated as he placed a small cup of coffee on a saucer in front of me.

“I don’t, no, thank you. What do you mean about my lineage?” I asked.

“Well you are a true Sootopolitan are you not? I'm sorry I haven’t anything like melitini for us to have. I have next to nothing to eat in my house to be frank,” he laughed as he showed me how bare the fridge was. Melitini? I hadn't had those since I was a child, my mother made them for me and my sister.

My parents, my father, and I weren’t on good terms, "If I wanted two daughters I would have had two daughters," I suppose he was never a fan of my androgynous style. I did everything that was asked of me but they still left, retired to the Kalos region leaving me with my older sister. When she left I had no one but Juan, he had brought me up from being a teen. I still adopted all the traditions of my family line; I forget sometimes that I'm culturally important in a way.

“I, wow, you know of my family lineage? Are you creeping on me Steven Stone?” I joined in with his laughter after my thoughtful pause.

“Oh, not at all, I… You are the Archon of Sootopolis, am I correct?” he pondered, adopting that thinking pose I was so fond of; though it was quite a bit different seeing him in a shirt and grey boxer shorts.

“I'm impressed, I am indeed. The role is no longer important politically by any means. I just protect the Cave of Origins and now and then take part in festivals and such. Like a lord, but Sootopolis style,” I replied, genuinely impressed by his knowledge of Sootopolis. To most in Hoenn it was simply that city in the crater. To the few true Sootopolitans left in the world though, it was still very important. And then there was me of course.

“A cave you say?”

“No!”

“It was worth a shot,” he laughed as he finished his coffee.

 

We both dressed ourselves fully, the light through the window warming his house up nicely. Winona would actually murder me now, I was no longer fashionably late; I was incredibly late. She was dying then, and I'm only ready to leave now. I took another look around the room as Steven occupied the bathroom. I could no longer get comfortable on the sofa knowing what had happened the night before.

The bathroom door opened, a wonderful fragrance emanating from within. A fully dressed Steven, though I wasn't sure which was preferable any more. He wore such a high collared shirt, though I suppose wearing a cravat meant it looked better that way. He would indeed look very camp if he wore a day cravat; I understand his choice in wearing it outside the collar. He looked up at me, looking more sombre than before.

“Wallace, I, I've been avoiding the subject all morning, for obvious reasons,” he began, taking a pause and a deep breath. Was this bad news? Did he dislike me now we had actually acted out? “Last night, I remember everything and I just want to say I meant it all, I hope you don’t doubt it in any way,” he continued. His sad eyes gazed deep into mine. I had taken in what he said but why did he think I’d doubt it? Suddenly I remembered what his friends had said back at the rooftop bar and doubt kicked in quickly.

“What did your friends mean, about breaking hearts and such?” I asked sternly, not really meaning to sound as angry as I did. His expression remained unchanged, his eyes no longer fixed on mine. He went to turn away and I panicked. “Steven!” I yelled, grabbing his arm. I didn't run away this time, I’ll be damned if he was going to get away with it.

“You really want to know?” he countered, to my surprise tears began to well in his eyes. “I've always been _that_ guy, the one that fucks around, the womaniser, whatever the fuck you want to call me! People use me for my money all the time, so I found ways to use them. My own friends certainly think of me that way. I'm a liar and a cheat and I understand if you never want to see me again,”

I couldn't understand it. It was going so well, why so suddenly was this all coming out?

“So you’re saying this means nothing and you've used me? Who the fuck do you think you are? You've gone to some extremes for a hand job!” I screamed back at him, was he purposely sabotaging this?

“It’s nothing like that! I do like you and that’s the problem! People don’t like me Wallace, they use me. All the way back to my stupid all boys school, I was used by the older kids when they found out, but it wasn't gay of course, _it’s just some fun Steven, doesn’t mean anything Steven_. It became normal for me ok? I continued to be that guy in business school. For years Wallace, for years afterwards I tried denying it, so to make up for it I thought, why not use as many woman as I can? That means I can’t be right? The woman you asked about, I was with her for a while and I cheated on her all the time, and that was me really trying to be genuine. Inevitably she found out, I tried to explain but she just laughed and called me pathetic,” He bubbled, now holding onto both of my arms, as if clinging for dear life.

“What are you saying Steven?” I asked, even more confused than before.

 “I… I'm gay Wallace. I always have been, the circles I'm in, if they were to know, they…” he couldn't continue, reduced to a mess of tears. I stood silent, my blood still boiling from the actual argument. I couldn't help but hold onto him though, he had hidden this form everyone? Purposely sleeping with women to be able to say he was something other than gay? His sobbing died down a little and he started again, “I had to at least convince them that I was bisexual, the idea that the heir of Devon would sire no children? Your family is of cultural importance, you understand the pressures don’t you? This all sounds stupid, I, I'm so sorry Wallace....” he stopped again, reduced to tears once more as he sank to his knees.

I froze, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Steven Stone just came out, to me. I dropped to the floor and embraced him tightly. He was right; I remember all of these feelings, caring more about what others thought of me than what I thought of myself.

“Steven, I don’t know what to say,” I said. We remained still as I continued to comfort him, tears now building in my eyes. I don’t think he had told anyone before. This had been building for years and he’d never been able to tell a soul. I had Juan and Winona and my sister, even Lisia knew. Though its hardly a secret, everyone must know. I was lost in thought for what seemed like forever, this truly was the hastiest, least organised coming out I'd ever had the honour of being part of.

“You should go see your friend,” he sniffed, rising from his knees. It was like it never happened. I wish I could regain composure so quickly after such an outpouring of raw emotion.  He helped me up, smiling at me, his eyes were so red from all the crying. I felt awful, but it did seem like time to leave.

 

He allowed me to use some spare toiletries he had in the bathroom and I readied myself to face another emotional human. I heard him pacing back and forth, followed by the smell of cigarette smoke. I guess everyone needs their own way to calm down. He was obviously paranoid about it, as I exited the bathroom he quickly threw stubbed it out. He even keeps the ashtray hidden.

“Steven, if you like, I can come over later?” I asked now that the air had calmed, though I was half expecting him to reject my offer.

“I would very much like that Wallace,” he replied, kissing me softly. I couldn’t help but giggle as he stretched to reach my lips. His hand brushed my cheek as walked out the door; not at all ready for the nightmare that was waiting for me back at the hotel Winona had stayed at. Arceus help us all.


End file.
